Fissure
by Reikokuna
Summary: Modern AU. Imagine you are an orphan and have a brother who is addicted to drugs, always being depressed and never listen to what you have to say. Jack and Jackson is brothers, the conflicts circulate. Warning: contains grammatical errors/drugs/depression/brotherly love
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Jackson were born together as twin and always getting along together since they were little. Jack is the older and Jackson is the younger one. They have one best friend in particular, his name is Hiccup. The three always hang out together especially when Hiccup was with Jack, they were very close even closer than Jack's relation with his twin.

"I don't mind if he is more comfortable to hang out with him, I mean they were just like us."

"Uh, huh. I understand."

"What kind of respond is that? Don't you have something to say to me more than just "Uh, huh"?" Jackson protested.

"Isn't that Hiccup your classmate?" Jamie's forehead furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, he is but we aren't close. He is just like shut down and we have nothing to talk about."

"Didn't Jack ever introduce him to you?"

"Yes, of course he did. He often comes to my house just like you but he was just with Jack all the time and maybe just a couple of times I don't really remember we ever talked."

"So, it went well?"

"I wished. But I am not Jack so he wasn't as comfortable as always when it is just the two of us."

"That is a little concern. Did he just found out your secret, maybe?" Jamie tensed his shoulder.

"W-what, no! Absolutely, no! I won't let that happen even it is Jack, nobody can know!" Jackson turned rampage and panicked instantly.

"But I know you know that I know your tiny little secret." Jamie teased Jackson.

Jackson growled as he walked away from Jamie in the middle of corridor's hallway. The taller young boy laughed as he tried to keep up with Jackson. The two best friend was very intimate with each other but not in such a weird relation, it was just Jamie knew everything about Jackson and Jackson knew everything about Jamie as well. Jackson didn't like when Jamie teased him with the information he knows about him, it was scandalism and no one supposed to know in Jackson's plan but however Jamie managed to slipped off and find out about this "tiny little secret".

"So how is it? Did you get any better now?" suddenly Jamie turned worried towards Jackson as they approached his car.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that in a time like this! You must know how hard it could be for me to get better in your meaning." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Do you need help?" Jamie's voice sounds concern.

Jackson paused for a moment and looked literally depressed as his head ducked, his eyes gazing downward his thigh and his hands squeezed firmly upon it. "No, I don't need any help." Jackson threw his face away from Jamie, the best friend looked disappointed and sad as he nodded and drove out his car from the parking lot.

Jackson arrived at his house before noon. He left school earlier because of health problem, Jamie helped him. Jackson had this kind of heavy nausea and headache since last month. He didn't tell Jack because he doesn't want his twin to be worried and leave his class to help him. For the past three days Jack had watched over him and stayed up midnight beside Jackson because of some fever he'd suffer. The older twin had their motorcycle to go to the school and always drive him everywhere.

Jack seemed like was babysitting his brother, it was an act of love. Jack loved Jackson very much. Inspite of their parents were deceased, Jack feeling like he is the one who was responsible for the family including Jackson's safety. He acted like super big bro doing all the house work and kept it up with the school tasks.

When Jackson approached his room he tossed out his bag and took off his white sweatshirt as well as changing his green T-shirt. He picked up his cell phone and texting to his brother to inform him that he had already home.

To : Jack

"I am feeling sick again, don't worry Jamie had drive me home. I will be okay. Just grab some medication which I requested last night. Thanks bro."

-Jackson-

The younger boy hoped Jack won't be surprised to know this.

But meanwhile...

"I have to go! Jackson is sick!" Jack darted from the attic of the building. Hiccup managed to pull his blue hood jacket before the white haired young man ran outside the school building.

"Wow! Easy, man! Do you know what time is this? Today is your date with Ms. Hollie to have your late physic test and sadly the teachers won't give you permission to leave the school at the time like this!"He warned Jack.

Jack shoved Hiccup's hand. "I know! But Jackson is sick, I am worried about him. Since yesterday he had just able to sleep now he is sick because he gets too tired at school. He hasn't has his medicine and I cannot wait to bring him those pills until the school dismissed at the evening! What if he wants to eat and there were not any foods in the kitchen because I haven't cook anything yet! He must be hungry! He should be suffering! I have to go to him!" Jack screamed in agony.

Hiccup dumbfounded. He twitched one of his eyebrows and breathed.

"Okay, I understand. You worried about Jackson, that is very acceptable but Jackson is not as sick as you think. He was just tired and need some rest. Jamie had brought him home and he said to you that you don't have to worry about him. So why don't you just trust him and calm down until the next few hours. Roger?"

Jack sighed.

"I-I don't know, Hic." Jack was gazing upon the school garden. "Jackson has become more fragile and his body is weakening. His behavior changes, he locked himself in his room, he fights me and Punzie back when we advised him to come out from the room."

"Advised or lectured?" Hiccup tried to confirm Jack's story.

"Okay, both." Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe he was feeling blue all this time. Has he ever mentioned a girl or someone?" Hiccup interrogated Jack.

The snow guy shook his head.

"Is he always spaced out for a long moment?"

Jack nodded.

"Sulking himself? Being quitter than usual?"

He nodded twice.

"He pretends he is fine when you asked him?"

Another nod.

"Is he hardly to eat?"

"Yes..." Jack groaned.

Hiccup massaged his chin with his thumb and think about what to take as conclusion towards this. "It must be a girl!" Hiccup pointed out. "But I never saw him close to some girls at school, which makes it weird. Maybe it was another girl from outside the school?" his speculation received a rejection from Jack by his hands waving out Hiccup's face to give him the full attention back at the reality.

"Look, Hiccup! I know it might be some psycho logic matter but how could that turned out Jackson's health condition became so worse and concerned me like this!" Jack rubbed his hands on his face.

"Um, okay. Sorry but I am not a doctor so I cannot give you any healthcare solution. Have you brought him to the hospital?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I haven't. Jackson can never go to some hospital, I bet on it." Jack hugged himself and turned his back on Hiccup.

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Oh, Fine."

After that the bell rang and all of the students ran across the hallway and corridors towards the classroom building. Jack and Hiccup separated to their own classroom.

"See you after school!" Hiccup waved to Jack and about to rush to his classroom.

"Hey! How about come to my house? I am riding alone so there is one empty space, will you accompany me to the pharmacy to buy some pills?" Jack asked.

"That would be great. I'd love to! Bye!" there he was gone.

Jack and Jackson were living by themselves since their cousin Punzie got a job as a lawyer outside the town. The house was the only their parent inheritate to them, the insurance for their school will still available until they enter college but they still have to get on living with foods and another expenses. Yet the brothers still cannot get a job or a part time job with a very strict schedule and house works remained.

And then Punzie came, with the legal adoption documents. The twin managed to avoid the foster and any adopter parents they wouldn't desire. Punzie once being called a "Mom" but she refused it constantly because of the embarrassment that she would be judged as an old woman already.

"What did you just buy?" Hiccup shouted as Jack ride his motorcycle through the alley.

"Some pills and emeric." He answered.

"Are you sure he is all right? It sounds worse for me!" the wind blowed Hiccup's voice.

"I knew, bud! Didn't I tell ya? His condition is worried me! I cannot leave him alone by his own."

"I am really suggesting you to take him to the hospital!" Hiccup shouted again.

Jack stopped the motorcycle in front of his house. He moved from it and places his helmet on the rearview mirror. Hiccup stared at him with a question look and Jack sighed.

"It's difficult, Hiccup."

"Why so?"

"Just come in first."

Jack walked inside his house. He entered the living and told Hiccup to take a seat while he was making the drinks. The Overland house was very quiet and cold as Hiccup could remember, it was always this kind of empty just before Jack or Jackson arrived at home.

"Sorry, it's just water. I will call Jackson to come down."

"No, no, no! You don't have to! Just tell me why you can't bring Jackson to the hospital?" Hiccup eased him.

"Well, do you really want to know?" Hiccup nodded.

"It was..."

"Jack? You home?" Jackson's voice cut him off. This instantly broke the conversation and Hiccup groaned. The sounds of stepping foot coming from the upstairs.

"Oh, yeah. That's right!" Jack stood up and looked at Jackson who was already at the edge of the stairs. He grinned awkwardly as Jackson stepped down. "Is someone with you?" he asked.

"Yes, Hiccup is here." Jack pointed at Hiccup with his thumb.

"Hi, Jackson." He greeted.

"Oh, hi Hiccup."

Jackson was wearing his shorts and shirt in the house. Hiccup bet the boy was just awake from his sleep, look at the brown messy hair and those pale cheeks. He looked like about to faint out. This guy really needs some treats. No doubt Jack was so worried to death.

"Hey, hey! Are you hungry? Do you want to eat supper? I will make some so sit down and you may have your medicine which I bought as you requested. Hiccup, you with us?" Jack broke the silent and awakes his best friend from his thoughts.

"O-oh, yeah. Sure!" Hiccup stuttered.

Jack pulled Jackson and Hiccup to the dining room and have him sit across to each other while waiting Jack cook them some foods. "Just wait a moment, I'll be right back!" he stated and left. Jackson blinked and groggily smiled to Hiccup. The brunette responds his smile and after that the two shut down.

"_Jackson! You can ask Hiccup what's the lesson you've been missed today!" _Jack shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh, right. So how's today? Did Mr. Cardyn was asking about me?" this went awkward.

Hiccup clicked his tongue. "Well, yeah. Kinda. You miss another report."

"I see."

"And how's your condition? Do you get any better now?" Hiccup encountered his question.

Jackson curved his lip and stared at the right side suddenly. He nodded slightly, very slight until Hiccup hardly recognized it was a nod or just a breath. Probably Hiccup was an impolite and unable to socialize well but with Jackson it wasn't his entire fault. The younger twin shows no interest and closed himself from him as he was hiding something from public. He was like cannot accept people who aren't from his community, only Jamie who could get near to him and of course Jack.

'I smell something...' Hiccup cursed under his breath.

Hiccup asked Jackson again about his health and what he felt with his body. The younger twin jammed and stuttered while speaking.

"It's just a slight headache." Jackson looks retreated from Hiccup's glare.

Boasting.

The questions continued with more specific subject. Hiccup asked him about the symptom he was suffering, how was the sickness, "Maybe it was the trouble with allergic?" what he eats, "Absolutely, I eat well and Jack cooked me healthy meals!" what he was doing, "Well, kind of staying up too late because of insomnia." whenever the time he feel sick, "I don't know." why he hasn't gone to the hospital, "I don't think that's needed." why he locked himself away.

"What?" Jackson's eyes narrowed. "How do you know?"

Hiccup closed his mouth at the time.

"That's just it and this is none of your business." Jackson stands up from the chair.

"Dinner is rea... Hey, where are you going?" Jack came in when the younger twin walked away from the dining room.

"My room."

"But we haven't eat yet!" he protested.

Jackson was gone quickly as he was like deaf to hear his brother's calling. Jack glared at Hiccup with a deathly glare and placed a bowl in front of him. It was a potato stew. Hiccup murmured an apologize to Jack. The snow guy frowned in confusion.

"What was just happened?" he whispered.

"I was just asked him some questions and blurted out about him locked himself away. I am sorry."

Jack exhaled a breath. He took a sip of the stew inside his mouth and swallowed.

"It's not your fault. I am curious as well as you, why he locked himself away?" Jack admitted.

"Then why don't you try to find out?"

The white haired young man stared at Hiccup blankly. His left cheek rested on his palm and looked like his mind was flying to think over the suggestion. Hiccup was eating his stew and waited Jack's respond. By the way the stew was very good and delicious. No doubt Jack could become a professional chef one day, he had skills and talent. It was because the pressure of family's duty which turned him like this.

"You may be right." Jack's eyes brightened.

"Of course, I am! This kind of weird situation must be repaired! Take Jackson to the hospital, ask him what is wrong and clear all the confusion at one time!" Hiccup lashed out as he wiped out his last stew.

"Wait a minute!" Jack slammed the table and that's make Hiccup choked. "Take my little brother to the hospital? Are you crazy?" he gritted his teeth.

"I have asked you twice, _pale short phony_!" Hiccup was coughing. "Why Jackson didn't want to go?" *cough*

"Because he has a trauma with hospital!" Jack screamed insensibly.

"What?!"

"The boy will turn out rampage and out of his mind when he was at the hospital! He once vomited so much and threw up all the foods he eats which made me so disgusted. Punzie told me to never ever take Jackson to the hospital." Jack crossed his hands and arms as a sign of rejection.

"Well, that's crazy but what if he dies?"

Jack pulled up Hiccup's T-shirt as a threat. "O-okay! No more hospital!" he gave up.

"Go with plan B. Ask him what is wrong." Hiccup shoved the drops of the stew from his clothes.

"I did that and failed."

"Then you must talk to Jamie."

"What?"

"Jamie is Jackson's closest friend. He should've known something."

Jack thinks over again.

Nevertheless, while the soul mate was arguing. Jackson was inside his room scratched his arms in stress as he was walking around his rooms looks worried. Inside, the wardrobe of his clothes was in a big open and the clothes ripped off from inside, the books and bottles of hair gel were all over the carpeted floor, his bed was in mess, the blanket coiled up and the sheets was torn. This is really something irregular.

Jackson's cheeks turned paler and his eyes looked restless. The boy's breaths sound uncontrollable and his entire body was extremely shaking. Suddenly he rushed approaching his drawer, flicked all of the things and searching for something. His eyes in a big wide open and his body looked thinner than before. He turned crazy until he found what he was searching.

He grabbed it with an amusing looks.

'Just once...' he told himself.

'Please just this once!' he shut his eyes tightly.

The he gulped something.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the follows and faves. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jamie was about to leave the school's back yard before two crispy walking fish bone walking towards him. These people were smaller and shorter than him but their glares were misery. Jamie knows them, they are Jack Overland Frost and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. He was curious what in the world have brought them to him like this, wasn't he heard that Jackson is sick and absent again? Are they going to blame him for that?<p>

"Jamie Bennett?" Jack was looking at Jamie from the head to toes.

"Yes? What can I help you with?" he asked.

"Do you have time? We need to talk to you."

Jamie looked like he was thinking; he licked his lip and played with a coin in his hand. "Um. I'd love to join you guys but after school I have a promise to deliver something to my grandma's store."

"No need to worry, we will help you with whatever business you have to do as long as you will talk to us. To me!" Jack stepped forward to meet Jamie's coffee brown eyes.

Jamie giggled hesitantly as he backed up from Jack.

"I will think about it, hehe. But let me go to the toilet first because I had that isotonic water too much and I wouldn't be able to hold it back anymore." He clenched his teeth.

Jack hushed the boy out and Jamie ran for his life.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting some deathly extortion from you." Hiccup appears from Jack's back.

"It wasn't because of my words. It was because he aware of something to be detected." Jack cursed silently and rushed to chase Jamie in the toilet.

Jamie's leather jacket was blown by the wind while he was running to the toilet. The door sounded bang when Jamie slammed it open and went to the one of the toilet seat. He locked the door and panicky pulled out his cell phone to make a call. He has to call someone, to call Jackson. He breathed rapidly and he swallowed his own saliva as Jackson didn't pick up his call.

A hard knock was heard from Jamie's toilet door.

'F*ck!' he swore.

It was Jack. He punched the door with a full burst of emotional.

Everyone in the toilet were frightened as well as Hiccup.

"Open the door, Bennett." He ordered.

Jamie clicked the lock to open and laughed frantically depressed to Jack as he peeked from the toilet seat. Jack replied him with an evilest smile Jamie had ever seen. He was feeling like standing on the top of Himalaya mountain, he doesn't scare of Jack either with Hiccup but he aware that the duo might be find out about Jackson's secret because of him.

"The talk? Right?" they smiled to each other.

Jack never let Jamie go. He followed him wherever he went, markets, stores, workshops, streets and any other places. Secretly Jamie told Jackson about his situation and the Overland replied by demanded him to talk in phone.

"Eeh... hey guys. Got to go to the toilet again!" Jamie said.

Jack and Hiccup frowned.

"This is the sixth time you went to the bathroom. Is there something you were hiding from us?" Jack gritted his teeth right in front of Jamie.

Jamie was faltering. "Nope."

"You liar!" Hiccup proclaimed.

"Enough! Let's have a manly out talk!" Jack move forward and face to face with Jamie.

"I want to ask you about Jackson." Jack pointed at Jamie's chest. "Jackson?" Jamie made a clown face. "Listen, Bennett. Jackson was acting so strange in the last few days. I want to know what makes him to do so and why instead of contacting me to help him when he was in trouble, he contacts you to help him!" he snapped.

Jamie staggered as he stepped back from Jack. "Hey, I don't know! If Jackson is kind of restrain from you, it's none of my business! He wants me to help him so I helped him. I did that with nothing in particular, he is my best friend and that's all!"

Jack still making a hideous face.

"Jamie, Jackson isn't really looked like he is physically sick but his mental is in an abnormal state as well." Hiccup added.

The black dyed hair man observed his surroundings. He was about to say something to persuade the duo that he didn't know anything about Jackson.

"Isn't that question belongs to you?" Jamie countered.

"You are the closest person Jackson has. You found something compromising with Jackson so you should have known what is wrong with him. I am just a stranger whom your brother has faith in him or do you think that Jack believes me more than he does to you?" Jamie hissed to Jack.

The snow guy took a deep heavy breath.

Hiccup blinked and looked unease to see his friends were kicking around.

"Back right into the topic, Bennett!" Jack spat on him. "What do you know about Jackson?" he asked with a pressure.

"I know nothing."

Jack snorted, his eyes glimmering in white as he was glaring at Jamie. Jack made a vicious expression while expected some lies inside Jamie's words. He turned his back on Jamie. "I'll keep an eye on you."

Jamie's eyes narrowed at Jack's direction. The older twin was indeed distinction and tight with his business but it was the opposite reality which Jackson has told him about his brother. Jackson said Jack was calm and gentle to him, yeah because he is his brother of course.

"See you around Jamie." Hiccup greeted him.

Jamie sighed as the duo leaves him. He picked up his vibrated cell phone and called. "Jackson?" his voice was in tremor.

"Jamie?! Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, your brother was gone crazy and almost killed me on the place." Jamie over reacted.

"Oh, I am so sorry Jamie! Please hang in there! Don't tell them, I beg you! Please! I will go to school tomorrow and I will ask Jack not to disturb you anymore!" he pleaded very wistfully.

"Hey, chill up man. Okay, I got it. I will not tell Jack but you have to solve your problem and your strange behavior so they will not be suspicious with you anymore." Jamie tried to calm him down.

"Yes, yes. All right..." Jackson sounds exhaled a bit.

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked.

Jackson bit his lip and secretly shuddered as he answered. "...yes, please..." his sobbed. This instantly made Jamie worried and his face turned pale like he was just heard a ghost whispering to him. "Wait me." He ended the call and ran to his car immediately.

Something dark disturbed him, what happened to Jackson. He sped up his car to Jackson's house.

In the mean time when Jamie was driving to Jackson's house, Jack and Hiccup decided to go to some cafe to have drinks. They were tired after following Jamie all around Burgess and they got nothing but a strike back on Jack's counters with him. The snow guy has been thinking all over about it until now. He breathed so heavily and screeched his forehead in hopeless self confident. Jamie's words struck him down obscurely.

"Here..." Hiccup placed Jack's drink closer to him.

Jack didn't bother to look at Hiccup. The brunette took a sip of his coffee and the situation went silent between the best friend and him. "Jackson... doesn't believe in me..." he squeaked. Hiccup raised his head and looked into the white haired man's blue eyes. He thinks over the event that happened.

"It wasn't like that." He said.

"How do you know?" Jack pouted.

"Your brother believes you, Jack."

"You are saying something uncertain." Jack threw his head from Hiccup.

"Believe me! He believes you!" Hiccup tries to convince him again.

"How do you know?!" He yelled at him.

"Because I believe it!"

Jack was silence for some moments. He stared at his drink, a glass cold soda with ice cubes freezing the water into a fresh frosty blue liquid. Jack clenched his fist; he tried to reverse his perception about what Jamie had said to him. Hiccup waited his reaction. The best friend never loses his eyes on Jack. The snow guy had been given a hard time.

"I know it's struck you deeply but you should have not lost your faith in Jackson."

"Hiccup..." Jack cut him off.

"Do you know how it feel? When someone you have support in so much rejects you..." Jack was angry. "That person ... doesn't want you but you want to be with him... and you were being misspent, ignored..." he can't afford to say anything more.

Hiccup drowned himself with guilt. "Jack, I am sorry. I understand."

"Jackson is your last treasure."

The snow guy swallowed all of his passion and eased his tensed muscle.

"Don't be sorry. It is not your fault."

A little far from the cafe, a few blocks directly from the train station, a car was parked in front of Overland's house. Inside, two well-looking young men appeared to be in a solitude realm of the young Overland son's room. Jackson was his name, being so much in pain and exhausted when the boy was sitting on the bed gulping mineral water from a glass. His best friend sat beside him, he was taking care of him while pouring some water into glasses. His looks on his friend were worried so badly.

'Did Jack know about this?'

Jackson panted so hard to breath. "C-can I have ... some water again?" he gasped a thick air into his lung. Jamie gave him another glass of water.

"Jackson, I have cleaned you room and your laundry is done. I have to go back to deliver the packages again." Jamie stared at Jackson's eyes as he was apologizing to him.

"Yes, yes. Of course, I-I am so sorry to... burden you... thank you very much." Jackson was choking in his speaks.

"Anytime, bud. I will help you if I could."

"I don't want Jack to find me like this." He gasped again. "I won't let him to discover any further."

"Wow, man! You don't have to be so serious like that, he was just worried about you and he wanted to know what is wrong with you. Do you want me to call Tooth to come here?" Jamie patted Jackson's shoulders and back.

"No, don't. Besides, Tooth is a dentist. I am not having toothache right now."

"Yeah, that's right but probably she has contacts with the other doctors so..."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO!"

Jackson yelled. Jamie backed up from him and watched the boy clutching on his blanket and bed sheet. "J-Jackson calm down." He said.

"I will not call anyone, okay? Just calm down."

Jackson breathed heavily when Jamie stroked his hair. The younger twin eased and say "I am sorry, I am okay, you'd better go now before Jack arrived here." He stutters. Jamie was a bit hesitated but what Jackson said to him was right. If Jack finds him, he would be angry and Jackson will be getting into more trouble.

"I think it was still a bad idea to keeping you away from your own mistake." He murmured.

"No, you don't understand. He will not just be angry, he will kick me out!" He pleaded.

"Jackson!" Jamie glared at his friend.

Was it just his feeling or Jackson just turned tempered so suddenly? This was not what his best friend Jackson Overland Frost used to act. His behavior is strange just like what Jack had said to him, did that "incident" changed him? It was possible but why it is so drastically.

"Jack is your one and only brother." He stated.

Jackson just ignored Jamie and curled under the blanket. Jamie was looking at Jackson's body as he was being ignored by him.

It was very sick, Jackson's skin turned pale, his thinner body is covered with wrinkles, he has eyelids, and he is gauntness now. Jamie looked back once only to ensure that Jackson had lay on his bed. "Just rest, Jackson. I promise you I will not speak up to anyone..." then Jamie closed the door.

Jackson shuddered as the door was shut down. Jamie's car machine was heard to be switched on and reeled out from his house.

"You don't understand..." Jackson was sobbing.

"Jamie, I am sorry. I was keeping something away from you as well. Outside that incident..." Jackson was talking to himself, whining with a weak voice. "...there is something I hid from all of you..."

"If I don't do this... I think I'm going to die..."

Jackson keeps murmuring until he is fatigue because of crying.

Several hours later.

"Jackson?" he heard a dim voice which belongs to Jack.

The younger twin rolled his body to see his brother was near to him but all he can see was dark. It's night already and he forgot to turn on the lights inside his room. Jack must be sitting beside his bed. Jackson could feel someone's body heat was near. It's definitely him. Nonetheless, he can see nothing and Jack's presence was levitating. He couldn't differ if this was reality or just a dream. He was being isolated by the darkness and emptiness. His head was throbbing so badly back then but now he seemed to relax a bit.

"Jack?" he called Jack with a hoarse.

The older twin reached out his hands and squeezed it gently. Jackson cannot see his face. He was aware that it might not be his brother.

"Jackson, were you sleeping?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Jackson coughed as he answered.

"I am sorry to disturb you. I just... wanted to check on you." He paused for a second. "Your health is gotten worse." He hissed.

Jackson tilted his head on the pillow and chuckled. "How do you know?"

"I invited a doctor to come here."

Jackson's eyes widened in shock. His hold on his brother's hand tightened in a deadly grip. Jack winced and gaping at Jackson. "Y-you what?" his voice was shaking.

"It was a doctor checking you and she said—"

"What she did to me?" Jackson startled.

"Nothing, she just checked your heartbeat and blood pressure. She told me to take you to the hospital." Jack was determined to say this to his little brother. Jackson uttered a few words which Jack could hardly to hear.

"No." He refused.

"Jackson..." Jack called out.

"I SAID NO! You don't understand! I would never go to the hospital! Don't ever call any doctors again! Leave me alone, get out!" Jackson was screaming hysterically.

"No, please Jackson. I do this because I am worried about you!" Jack pulled Jackson at stake to prevent him from fighting back, the younger twin growled.

"No! Let me go!" Jackson pushed Jack with his right hand and tried to draw back his left hand from Jack's grip. "Go away, dumbass! You tricked me! You said you will never let me go to that rotten place again! I don't want to. I want to go to school tomorrow!"

"But Jackson, your condition—"

"What do you know about my condition!? You don't understand, Jack! You don't know!" he went crazy again.

Jack took a deep breath and scolded. "That's right, Jackson! I don't know! So tell me what I don't know about you. You can trust me, I am your brother! You don't need to run to someone else, I am right here to help you. Please, believe me I can keep your secret closed up." He sounds begged at the end.

Jackson's eyes widened.

"Secret?" he inhaled heavily.

Jackson seemed to calm a bit and Jack pushed him down to lay back on the bed. The younger twin didn't resist and just stared blankly at the ceiling. Looked like thinking. "Jackson? Do you really feel you can go to school tomorrow?" he asked.

The younger twin just stared at Jack. "Yes... of course..." he whispered to him but not giving him a full attention.

"Then if something happened, you must talk to me. Don't contact anyone else!" he demanded with a wistful voice.

Jackson didn't bother to answer and let his hand free from Jack's.

He turned his back on Jack.

"Go away." he snapped.

Jack's face hardened and exhaled a heavy breath. "As you please, Jackson. If that's what you want." Jack stands up and walked towards the door.

He curved his thin lip and feeling the sour of rejection inside his throat. He gets out from Jackson's room and stepped down from the stairs. The white haired young man walked around the house then gone out to the back yard. When Jack closed the door, he groped the handle hard and burst out punching a powerful fist onto the door. "Damn it!"

On the other hand, Jackson still sulking himself inside his room, tapping on his cell phone looking at his contacts. He saw Jamie's number with a photo of him. Jackson bit his tongue he crushed his cell phone with his grasp and snatched it far away across the room. "That shrewd little rat!"

Jack swore to himself that he will not let Jamie go from this. Tomorrow will be his redemption, how could he break his promise? There are no more people Jackson can trust, this whole thing will be his own and only. Jamie is the same. He doesn't understand, his brother doesn't understand. They don't know what he needs!

Running away from his mistake they say. What do they know about him? They don't know anything!

_"So tell me what I don't know about you!" _suddenly Jack's voice echoed inside his head.

He whimpered facing his right side. "No... It is you the most particular person who must not know about this."

The day after,

In the end Jackson ends up went to school by riding his brother's motorcycle. Unfortunately, the twin wasn't at the same class so it is hard for Jack to watch over Jackson in the school but he was just asked Hiccup to keep an eye on Jackson and contact him when something is strange again. Jackson played his cell phone all the way like he was focusing on something very serious, Jack asked him what he was doing but the younger twin becomes mute all of the sudden.

"See you after school!" Jack shouted when his brother just leave him without a single look back.

Jack just sighed and went to park his motorcycle.

"Where is that little punk? If I see him-"

Surprisingly, someone had just nudged Jackson's thin shoulder harshly. The boy staggered as his cell phone was thrown away on the ground. He managed protest by calling out "Hey!" to the guy.

The guy snorted mockingly.

"Use your eyes when walking!" He snapped.

"What?" The guy turned on Jackson when he heard that. "Did I just hear a scum talking about how do I walk?" The guy's voice yowled.

"What did you think you call me?" Jackson narrowed his eyes at the guy.

"Scum. Are you deaf, nerd?" They walked closer to each other after Jackson growled at him.

"Wow! Heey, fellas! How is it going?" suddenly Hiccup appears out of nowhere. "What are you up to? Nothing. That's very good because I just heard the bell rang and it's time for me and my stupid classmate to go to classroom... now..." he stuttered as Dagur looked at him in the eyes. "Yeah, really, really... right now!" Hiccup squeaked and dragged Jackson to escape far away from Dagur. They ran as fast as the lightning.

"What are you? Brain dead? That was Dagur who'd bullied me since elementary school. Do you want to become his next victim too?" He burst out.

Jackson rolled his eyes and walked away. "That is none of your concern. Get out of my way!"

Hiccup was being kicked by him. The brunette stared at Jackson with a glitter eyes. "Strange..." Hiccup pulled out his cell phone and text to Jack.

To Jack

"Got a big news, bud! Guess what? Your dearest sweetheart little brother almost picked up a fight with Dagur at the corridor. Luckily I was there and managed to save him. It's been a peaceful year for me not having Dagur ripped my ankle again but why your brother stupidly spat on him! And he didn't thanking me for saving his precious live! You are welcome."

-Hiccup-

Hiccup was tapping as eagerly as his cell phone forcefully smacked onto his table. He hopes Jack read his message and realized Jackson was being weird again.

'Just what that guy is thinking? He never put a fight at school, he rather a normal student than someone who was seeking for guts.' Hiccup talked to himself.

"What are you looking at?" Jackson hissed at Hiccup and then the brunette turned around his head away.

The class last until noon and everyone was very exhausted even Jackson was frozen on his chair. His passion to kicked Jamie's ass is fading away but later his phone vibrated from someone was sending a message to him.

To Jackson.

"Brother, we need to talk. Mind we have a lunch together?"

-Jack-

Jackson moaned as he was very lazy to go anywhere. Why Jack always hand in hand with his life? Just get off; Jackson wants to handle it by his own. Jack text to him to wait in their usual spot at park. Jackson could only growl and massaged his forehead frustrated.

"Jackson." He called out.

"What do you want, Jack?" he answered coldly.

Jack ruffled his own white messy hair and rubbed his jaw line. "That's, I have been received an information that you almost got into a fight?" he asked awkwardly.

Jackson snored. "That stanched magpie..."

"Jackson?" Jack crossed his arm and raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"All right, that was the guy named Dagur who nudged me and made my cell phone thrown away onto the ground. It was normal for me to get angry!" he protested.

"I know, I know. At least someone help you to get away from the trouble and I heard that you were not—"

"Okay, fine. Say my thanks to him. I am out from here."

Jack just shook his head and tensed his shoulder at Hiccup who was sitting on the other side of the park, watching the twin. Jackson walked away from Jack and his eyes caught something interested. He focused his vision at the direction and identified someone he is familiar with. The younger twin frowned in anger.

"Jamie Bennett."


	3. Chapter 3

"Just when you see it, feeling like a very strange one right?"

Jack and Hiccup were sitting side by side on the bench, eating their lunch. "Well, did Jackson hate you so much or he just hates whatever he does?" Hiccup munched his sandwich.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I mean your brother just gone nuts all the day to you, to me, to Dagur, to his classmates, to anyone even to himself. Have you asked him what is wrong?" Hiccup talked with mouthful of his food.

"I have and he just said I don't understand, I don't know anything about him. Probably he was just angry because I sneaked a doctor to check him when he was asleep. He screamed, chased me away and he doesn't want to talk to me anymore." Jack pouted.

"Is he that terrified with doctors? I mean it's okay to hate a person who tinker with your body. Kids always do that but Jackson? He is almost 16 now, to be scared to go to the hospital is no longer his thing. In fact his condition is gotten worse, I can see through that. Look he is just a walking cheese cracker! What did you feed him? Crumbs?" Hiccup spread his arms.

Jack glared at him. "Of course not. I fed him healthy meals. I am a good cook." He answered back. "I just wanted him to be happy."

"You sick. Do you think by obeying his wish, Jackson will be better?"

Jack didn't answer this one.

Meanwhile...

"Jamie!" Jackson called him out.

"Jackson? You school?" he looks surprised. The boy smiled to his best friend as there was nothing wrong between them but Jackson wasn't at the shape and pushed Jamie powerfully until he stumbled backwards. The black dyed haired man stuttered. "Hey, bud? What's wrong?" he was confused.

"You traitor!" Jackson yelled at him.

"Wha—"

"You told Jack about "that" right?!" he accused him.

Jamie didn't understand what Jackson was talking about. "What? No, I didn't tell him!" he denied. Jackson glared at Jamie with a truculence of anger beneath him. He cannot slide this off; Jackson will make sure the truth to be exposed.

"You liar! Jack said something about some _secret_ last night! You were telling him something yesterday, don't you!" he pointed out.

"No, Jackson! I didn't tell him about your secret, I swear to you! I just told him to call a doctor for you because your condition is gotten worse."

Jackson gasped. "You were the one who is responsible for calling a doctor into my house?" he looks crestfallen when he heard that.

"Jackson, listen. You don't understand—"

"No, I understand very well." He narrowed his eyes at Jamie. "You are indeed a traitor!" he keeps griping. "You are a rat! And I don't need you... I am going to do this on my own." He sounds whining.

"Wait, Jackson! You didn't mean to go to that place again, right?" Jamie shouted.

Jackson ignores Jamie and was about to walk away before Jamie pulled his jacket and prevents him from running away. "What! Put me down! Let me go!" he struggled, legs kicking the air and arms waved randomly to shoved Jamie's grip from him. But it's no use. Jackson is a lot weaker than Jamie now.

"No! You will stay here and hear my reason! I did that for saving your skin! You were sick so bad, what if you don't recover!" Jamie restrained Jackson's body back to him.

"I don't care, you are a liar!" he screamed while searching an opening to run away.

"Stop being so spoiled! Your brother is worried about you!" Jamie tries to convince Jackson.

"I am not listening to you!" he turned a deaf ear to Jamie instead.

"Jackson—!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! I am not letting you to stop me!"

Jackson slapped Jamie's wrist and passed him through. "Leave me alone!"

"I am going to tell Jack if you are still being stubborn like this!" Jamie threaten Jackson.

"That's what proves you to be someone who is being so cheap with our friendship!" Jackson yelled louder than before. "I know you told him! You are a traitor, Jamie!" Jackson pushed Jamie until he falls onto the ground with him on the top of the taller man. Jamie tried not to resist Jackson's rage. They were wrestling on the ground and a bunch of people caught their interest to watch their fights while cheering for them.

"What is that commotion about?" Hiccup peek a view from Jack's back.

"What?" the snow guy turned his head and saw a group of people cheering on a fight.

"Let's go check out!" Hiccup dragged Jack to the circle of people.

"How dare you betray me like this?" Jackson's voice passed away Jack's ear when he approached the commotion, his eyes widened.

Jack slide into the center by bumping the people who are watching the fight. He almost can't believe what he just saw. Jackson and Jamie were fighting on the ground with Jackson goes berserk tried to hurt Jamie unless his strength wasn't as equal as Jamie's.

Jack progressed inside and tackled Jackson on the ribs. He held Jackson's thin wrists and pulled him away from Jamie. The commotion went off as they watch the twin encounters each other, Jamie uttered a few words of relieve and Hiccup helps him to stand up. Jack glared at Jackson in the eyes and threw his face to the people who were watching.

"Okay! The show is off! Everybody leaves!" he proclaimed.

The student yells and leaves the place. Jamie and Hiccup watching them go away and stared back at Jack with a slight hope of resolution. "Jackson." He called his twin.

"What!" Jackson snapped. "Come on! Kick or punch me if you want!"

"What?" Jack was confused. "I am not going to hurt you like that."

Jackson snorted.

"I am tired of this... Go ahead, Jamie. I hope you are happy! Feint!" he spat and released his hands off from Jack. "I hate you all." He rasping the words so bitterly and ran away.

"Jackson!" his brother reached out.

"I am sorry this is all my fault." Jamie suddenly apologizes. Jack looked back at Jamie then helps him to walk. "No, this is not. Jackson has being weird all this time, we should find out what is wrong." He stated. Jamie looked down on his shoes. "I think I could help."

Hiccup and Jack tilted their heads. "About that secret Jackson was mentioned?" Hiccup guessed.

"Yeah, kind of. He secretly does something behind you guys."

Jack smiled widely facing Jamie right in front of him. Later he pulled his black leather jacket and raised him up. "You do know something about Jackson, _you son of a bitch_!" Jack's evil grin crafted on his pale skinned face. Jack knew that Jamie was lying to him but in the end the rat cannot hide it forever. That's what Jackson called Jamie with when he was angry, "a rat" because Jamie is a sneaky and persuasive person even to his best friend.

"What is this little secret Jackson had always so carried about?" Hiccup pushed Jack away from Jamie before he changes his mind.

"W-well, it sounds dark so I need you guys to promise me that you will not blame this over Jackson. It was not his entire fault, agree?" Jamie offers two handshakes to Jack and Hiccup; the duo looked at each other then greeted Jamie's hands.

"Okay, let me be straight into the problem. Jackson had always been into nightclubs for two months."

"He what?!" Jack was gaping at Jamie's revelation.

"I know, pretty lame right? We just fight over something stupid." Jamie hid his face with his hands. "Wow. I wasn't expecting your twin is into the dark side of the you know, nightlife? Isn't he too young to enter nightclubs? What was he even doing there?" Hiccup rationalizes the information.

"Dunno, Jackson and I just shared the information about his usual place to clubbing. He faked his ID to pass through the guards and now he became a regular member of that club."

"How could he sneak upon me in the midnight? I am sure I always locked up the doors and windows before going to sleep!" Jack still cannot accept the fact.

"That's it. You locked up the entire access inside your house except one which belongs to Jackson's room. He sneaked up, opens the main door and leaves then came back before the sun had to rise." Jamie pointed out.

"What was he doing in the nightclubs?" Jack pleaded.

"Beats me. He has community in there and lots of unmonitored activities which I see must concern you in the way of protecting him from danger."

"Oh no... Why Jackson?" He groaned in stress and worries.

"You should have asked yourself." Jack looked up to Jamie. "Jackson once told me that he was lonely and scared to see you gone every day. You went to see Hiccup so often until you don't have time to care about Jackson." Jamie shrieked his chest.

"What?" Jack gasped. "I-I thought Jackson and you were... so I was..." Jack ruffled his own hair looked frustrated. Hiccup rubbed his shoulder and asked Jamie. "It's just been 4 months since we entered the high school. We thought you and Jackson would want some time alone to be acquainted to each other so we let him go." Hiccup smiled softly with a hazy looks in his eyes.

"Oh, so that's it? I am sorry but I've got part time jobs to do several days in a week so I was the same with you guys. I accompanied him when he was sad only sometimes. Sorry..."

"I made it worse." Jamie felt guilty.

"But he has stopped to go there since two weeks ago. I am sure he is now." He explained again. "What I am worried about is his healthiness. He has to be treated in a right way."

"I know. I know. But how do I do that? Jackson is frightened of hospital and doctor suggested me to take him there. Is that mean I have to cure him by hurting him as well?" Jack sounds very desperate.

"If it was for his sake you have to bear with the all consequences." Jamie tries to convince Jack.

"I think we need to think over this first before making a conclusion." Hiccup cut them off.

"Let's meet up again after school and we will talk about this again in my house." He ended the chit chat because the bell rang and they have to go back to the class. Hiccup hold Jack's hand and take him to go to his class after parting with Jamie.

Jack has been drowned himself again while walking.

"It is not your fault. I will help you to solve this problem. All right?" Hiccup tried to ease his friend.

"Right. Thanks a lot." He squirmed. "H-hey, Hiccup. I want ... to say to you that it was not your fault about what happened to Jackson. It was all my fault instead. I am so sorry." He shut his eyes tightly.

Hiccup twitched his lip when looking at the pouting Jack. "Don't be like that, man! Stop blaming yourself. Jackson needs our help not your complains. Let's get back to work and we will find the way out." He grinned to his best friend with a friendliest smile Jack could ever see.

"Dude, thanks." Jack tightened his hold with Hiccup's hands.

"No problem. Let's hands off now before everyone thinks that we were dating, again." Hiccup made a funny face. Jack giggled humorously and took his hand off from Hiccup's. The duo always being mocked as a couple because of their closeness when they were together and most of people think in the same way too. But Hiccup isn't a fag either with Jack; Hiccup has a girlfriend named Astrid who lives in Berk. The brunette had to go all the way to Burgess in a case of studying for college. Aside Jack and Hiccup were lived separated but their friendship didn't fade away ever since they were kids.

After the school ends and every student gone to their home, Jack, Hiccup and Jamie gathered at Hiccup's home. Jack had ride Jackson home before and said he was going to buy some supplies at the groceries. The older twin tricked his brother again.

"Do you rent this home just for your own?" Jamie observed the house.

"Yeah, my Mom visits me sometimes. I have to admit it was lonely, living in a place alone far from family otherwise this place is just for eating and sleeping so it doesn't matter." Jamie thinks Hiccup is an apathetic person one.

Jack and Jamie were sitting in the dining room while Hiccup served their drinks and snacks.

"So, where to start?" Jamie asked. "I don't want to babble too much if I don't have to. How about we continuously asking questions to each other so we can know exactly what we were want know?" he then suggested.

Jack only smiled weakly onto the table. "All right, I will ask first. Jamie, do I really have to bring Jackson to the hospital?" the snow guy was quivering slightly.

Jamie curved his lip.

"Come on, Jack. Your brother never stops struggling; he will not listen if you don't force him to do so. You don't know how bad his health is." Jamie answered.

"How bad is it?" Jack asked Jamie again with a lower voice.

"Jackson was totally out of his mind. He accused me revealed his secret to you, he reacted paranoid when I was telling him to go get a check up and the worst is Jackson was so obsessed to get rid of you out of your concern towards him. "

"He what?"

"He doesn't want you to give your all mind to him." Jamie cleared his explanation. "Well, that's why he shoved you out and he would rather ask me for help instead of you."

"Wait, wait, wait! I don't understand. Did you say that Jackson was lonely because I leave him alone to play with Hiccup, before?" Jack soothingly gave Jamie a questioned look. "So now, why he wants me to get out from his way?"

"He doesn't want your attention."

Jack bitterly swallowed and locked his mouth up. Hiccup who was sitting between them champed his cracker into his mouth. "Well, he should get used to that! Whatever happened, I will never get away from his life, ever!" Jack rebutted as he waving his hands up as a rejection. Jamie giggled softly.

"I knew you will not."

"Maybe Jackson was afraid of you might be find out about his secret. Those attitudes he showed to us indicate many possibilities as he was hiding something from us."

"Should we talk to him?"

"That's remained to be seen." Jack lowered his head. "He didn't listen to me, I tried to convince him but he rejected me. I don't think the same way will work besides Jamie and Jackson were in controversy so wouldn't you think it's just going to make it worse?" Jack suspected.

"So do you have any better ideas?" Hiccup countered.

"I don't know; just let him be for now?" Jack muttered under his thin breaths.

"What? Jack, I thought I'd told you that we are going back to work to find the way out to solve Jackson's problem together! Why are you retreating now?" Hiccup pleaded with a slight forceful lean forward. Jack almost couldn't open his mouth.

"I-I..." he stutters."I think if we force him now, he will just consider us as a real contrary against him. That will shatter our bond even more! Do you think that will solve his problem?"

Hiccup went silent and thinking. Jack twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Hey... I've got an idea." Jamie squirmed with a faint smile on his face. "Let's talk to Jackson normally for now. He hates to being pried up into his business but he hates to being ignored as well. We might not be able to talk contritely to him right now but we still have to conciliate with him. Personally I want to apologize to him because I yelled at him and treated him like a child this morning. So please? Let's just have a normal visit?"

Jack looked at Jamie with a little wary. He really cannot predict what will happen or how Jackson would react to this. Will he just be mad again? Or even shoved him again? Jackson didn't want Jack to give him too much attention. But Jack promised to never get away from Jackson's live, for his sake. He might be regret this in the future but at least he'd done something better than do nothing.

"Okay. Let's go to my house." Jack leaves his comfy chair and walks fast towards the main door. Hiccup flooded cleaning his dining room with his ultimate technique (threw everything into the sink) and pursued the others. Jack looks confident this time, no more mercy, no more ruses, all he was after is just the truth.

The gang went to Jack's house and arrived there in no time. (Let's just skip the way)

Jack unlocked the door and stepped in followed by Hiccup and Jamie behind him. The house looked so quiet and dead, not even a single sound can be heard. Isn't Jackson home? He probably locked himself inside his room, again.

"Aren't we too fast?" Jack quietly trailed the stairs to Jackson's room.

Hiccup just gritted his teeth, smiling and Jamie giggled uneasy to Jack.

The snow guy took a deep breath when he was about to knock Jackson's room.

"Jackson?" he called his name.

"Are you in there? May I come in?" Jack's voice dimmed inside Jackson's room.

Hiccup and Jamie waited patiently unless they were looked worried as Jackson didn't answer Jack's calls. Something is screwy. "Jackson, answer me!" Jack demanded while knocking even harder.

"Jack, something is not right." Hiccup reached Jack's forearm.

"Do you think?" Jack's face turned pale and his eyes brimming with fears.

"Do you have any replicas of the key?" Jamie asked.

"N-no, I don't." He looks very frightened.

"Fine, is it all right if I break in?" Jamie asked permission and Jack nodded instantly. "But first I need a crowbar." The gang began to panic.

"I will take it in the garage." Jack stormed out.

Jamie tried so hardly to break the lock after he received the crowbar but it stills a dead set lock. Everyone watched him breaking the lock and their faces were so anxious. Jackson didn't answer Jack's call even it has passed half an hour. Is he mad? Is he sleeping? Those are what Jack hoped; he didn't want anything bad happened to his little brother. He shouldn't have to leave him alone in the house, this is his entire fault.

"Good! Screw that!" Jamie successes to break the lock and the door can be opened again.

Jack hurriedly burst in and the others followed.

"NO!" Jack flooded and kneel down onto the floors when he saw an image of Jackson's body fainted inside. He crawled to his body and rolled him up so he can see his face. Jackson was so light and cold, Jack took Jackson's sweater and scarf then wrapped them on Jackson's body. His breaths were so low, his lip turned white and his skin is visually crinkly.

"God, he is unconscious! We really need to take him to the hospital!" Hiccup panicked.

Jack breathed so uncontrollably seeing his brother. "Yes, yes. You are right!" Jack took Jackson's body out from the house with the help of his friends towards Jamie's car. The boys get into the car after setting everything up and Jamie switched the machine on. Jack sat on the back with Jackson in his arms and Hiccup in the front with Jamie driving. "Please, drive fast! Jackson is really cold!" Jack begged.

"Don't worry! I will drive faster!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jack left me alone in the house. I know he was up to something; Jamie may have inter played with him. I don't care! Go ahead, do anything you want with him!

In the end I am alone. They are leaving me; nobody is care about me this time. Hatred flowed inside my chest. My head throbbed painfully when I grab the clothes to change. This is so unexpected, why am I feeling hurts like this again? Where is it? Where are those remains? The sniffles came out from my mouth as I searching for those things. I hid it tactically nearby and I should be able to reach it instantly. But how come I can't find it? My mind feeling like frozen and I wasn't able to think clearly.

This must be the effect. I knew it was heading to no good but I cannot stop myself. It kept me calm and drifted me away to some kind of beautiful euphoria. It swept all of my worries and suppression, it makes me happy, and it's my priceless treasure, my only alternative way out from everything, anything, including Jack. Without it, I can't stand myself like all this time. It was the replacement for Jack, it helps me forget everything he'd done to me by leaving me behind and gone with Hiccup. I was jealous, very jealous. I thought we were brothers, you exist to be by my side and I exist to be by yours.

Jack is all I need...

For the time being...

But now everything has changed. All I need is that thing.

That drug.

I intend to continue searching for my drug but my body suddenly went numb. I staggered forward and my bones were limp. I can't get up. My body feels so sick, I fell onto the floor then my vision turn blurred and fogged as I cringed to hand grip onto my bed frame. But in fact I couldn't reach it. I am feeling about to faint out then my chin hit the wooden floor.

Curse this. Damn it, I have to move! I tried to force my body to move but it's hopeless and I fell again. Why is this happening? I can't let Jack see me like this, please, please! Hang in there body, just one more time. The weight of my body becomes heavier and nailed into the floor. I caught my breath and coughed loudly. I don't know what is happening?!

The last thing I knew, I was panting, exhausted then everything turned black. Until...

_"Jackson?"_ Somebody whispered to me.

Jack. That voice belongs to him, I know that was his. I tried to lift my eyes faintly; I saw dim light and fogged scenery of someone above my head. I feel warm. Is Jack hugging me? I want to call his name but my lip locked and my mouth feels so dry. I can't taste anything. Perhaps if I can move a little, Jack can notice me.

I hardly try to nuzzle against his warmth and he jolted in surprise by my action. I tiredly looked up at him with a half lifted eyes. Jack smiles so relieved and he pulled my body closer to him and he whimpers. "Jackson..."

I couldn't answer his call and I realized I was sitting on his lap while his arms wrapping affection around me. He hugged me like he is squeezing a pillow. Jack feels so warm and gentle, his rubs against my skin were so tender, and his soft breath tickles my flesh but still so well. I haven't experienced something like this again since we were growing teenagers, they said this kind of thing is embarrassing, childish and it's going to make me too attached with Jack so I will not be able to stand myself in the future. But Jack is my brother, the only one that I have left. Jack is my home. I can't go anywhere except to Jack, I don't want to be separated from him. All I wanted is Jack. I trust him.

"We are here!" I hear a familiar voice again.

"Hiccup, help me take Jackson out!" Suddenly Jack pulled me away and someone in the front seat exited the car to grabbed me out and stand me up on the ground. But my feet can't take it and I was standing unsteady until Jack helped me as well.

"Let's go to the building!" he ordered and guide me to walk towards somewhere.

I look around at the surrounding, trees and a few tall building closed upon us. There are so many cars and people were walking around here. I try to stay focus and guessed where this place is but Jack dragged me so fast so I was stirred when we approach the building. My eyes almost came out from its place as I see what is inside the building. Bunch of sick people filled the place. The smell of chemical medication. Those loud sirens. This can't be right?

When Jack and the others just about to drag me in, I struggled and jerked back. Jack hold me back by his reflex, his death grasp on my wrist prevent me from running away. I tried to free my hand from his but Hiccup helps him to hold me back as well. I couldn't fight back against 2 people at once. Besides my condition is unbalance, my head was spinning and my energy is drowned. However, I can't let myself to go inside that place. Suddenly, something cold running down my spine, my stomach growled—something repulsive rammed inside me. Unable to resist the nausea, I began to throw up.

"Jackson!" Jack called me out when I run outside.

I throw up everything inside my stomach. I cover my mouth with my hands, feeling the sickness hitched my head. No, no, please not again! Free me! I don't want to be here.

Jack kneels beside me, he grips my shoulder gently. As my body tensed uncontrollably, Jack become panic and pulled me closer to him but later something disgusting spilling from my mouth. I growled and throw up another leftover inside. Jack looks as worried to death as he was seeing me panting, grunting, shivering and throwing everything up. He walked me back towards Jamie's car. He opens and closes the door as we sit inside the car.

"Calm down, Jackson. Here, drink some water." He offers a bottle of mineral water.

I gulped in a suffer thirst and finally began to feeling my sour throat back. "Jack..." I grunted.

My hands are reaching his body for stiff warmth. Jack welcomed by pulling me into his gentles embrace. "Jack, I am scared. I don't want to be here!" I whined.

"Yes, yes. I know." Jack's embrace tightened around me.

"Take me home, I am sorry. Don't punish me like this. I can't take it!" I muffled frantically on his torso and clinging my fingers on his back.

"Jackson! No, I—"he startled.

"P-please, take me home!" I begged to him.

Jack hesitated when I sobbed between my words. I really wanted to cry, this place is a mess. It brings my memory of mother's death back to me! This trauma had suffered me for almost six months and I tried so hard to get better after that.

"But Jackson you are sick!" Jack rejects me.

I linger on his arms, sobbing and sniffle among my breaths.

"I-I will tell you. I will tell you everything! Jack! Including my sickness and anything you want to know!" I begged so miserably. My fingers sticking on him, face buried and I shuddered in the most pathetic sincere I'd ever expressed. Jack strokes my hair, he frowned and looked so doubtful. His lip was trembling as he opens his mouth up. "Fine... just calm down. Don't be depressed like this." He said in so relieved tone and hugging me even closer.

Then, Jamie drives us home.

All the way I never let Jack go from me. When we arrive at home, Jack walk to the dining room and let us to sit while he is preparing something to drink. Hiccup and Jamie still silent, they were dozing off and just looked down on the table. I did the same thing, mute and sulking myself into the emptiness, nothing to talk about until Jack comes in. He doesn't appealed by my offers as the barter for my forgiveness.

"So tell me..." He mumbled.

I shyly looked at Jack on the right side of the table. He doesn't give a single attention. "U-um..." I stuttered.

"You said you would tell me everything if I take you home." Jack stated.

I bit my lip. Eyes shut and fists clenched tightly. Should I really tell him the truth? How will he react? Sweats running down on my face. I gasp for a thick air and open my mouth.

"M-my sickness is caused... by s-something unusual..." I stuttered ever worse. "I hid it from all of you. Aside... from what Jamie had told you about... I was..." my tongue is cut. "I was hiding drugs in my room."

I shut my eyes nervously, I am scared of Jack might kills me on the sight. Glad I can't see in these blackouts, just have to stay calm and cleared my thoughts for now. Stay calm. Calm. Jackson. Feel the suppression. My body feels terror and cold. Inside my head I was begging. Forgive me, Jack. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me.

But nothing happens.

I open my eyes.

Jack is still there. His phony covers his face; I hardly could see his expression. Is he angry? Or he waits my next revelation. I yanked suddenly when the glass on Jack's grasp cracked, giving the fissure all over the crystal clear then Jack raised up his head. He is crying. Those were tears of anger and contradiction. He seems like holing back an outburst of rage. The fragments hurt him, his hands bleeding so hard and spilling on the table. Hiccup and Jamie is about to help him but Jack refused and snap at them.

"I am trying! Don't make me do it!" he said. "I am trying not to blame everything on him!" he hissed mischievously.

"Jack..." Jamie falters as he sees the blood making its pool.

I cannot open my mouth to speak and stunned as I see the blood of my own twin brother. Please not the blood. I am scared of it. My minds loose and I can't think clearly. I cupped my head and starting to tremble. I was squeaking and gone crazy.

"Jackson." Hiccup tries to reach me but I stood and rush towards my room.

When I climb the stairs, I heard the sound of the clinked glass fragments were thrown onto the floor.

I gag my mouth with my hands and I realize Hiccup is chasing after me.

I burst into my room and buried my face on my pillow. I sobbed and muffled against it. Hiccup walked towards my bed and sits on its side. He patted and caressed my shoulders as I began to cry. Hiccup whispers something to my ears with a soft voice. I heard he says "Don't worry... Jack still loves you."

As if I would believe that.


End file.
